Black Chain
by Navi Blue
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UPDATE'…Karena hari-hari itulah yang kuanggap nyata. Di suatu bagian hatiku…Aku masih menyangkalnya, Aku tak ingin mempercayainya'. maaf kalau masih typo! warn: Vamfic, Yaoi, semi lime-lemon, GORE!
1. Act: 00 PROLOGUE

Hajimemashite, watakushi wa Icky or Navi Blue ^^

ini fic pertama saiia maaf klo masih typo ^^

dan mohon bantuannya senpai n readers sekalian ^^

I hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

**Black Chain**

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Rated:**_ K-T, and M for GORE n semi Lime-Lemon_

_**Genre**: Mystery, Tragedy, Romance, Supranatural, Drama, Humor_

_**Warning:** Semi AU, OOC ness, Sho-ai (BL), YAOI, maybe Mr and Miss Typo, semi Lime-Lemon blah blah blah…. #bow_

_**Pairing**: SasuNaru_

_**Summary:** ... Dan jika kematian menjemput ku, Kehidupan yang baru akan mempertemukan kita kembali…_

_

* * *

_

_Saat mata saling bertemu;_

_Saat hitam, biru bertemu;_

_Sebuah segel terlepas_

_Rantai janji saling terikat._

_Merah darah menggenang,_

_Saksi atas kontrak illegal_

_Manusia dan sang iblis_

_-(Chain_by: Icky)-_

**__Black Chain__**

**__Black Rose_ Present__**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Act: #00. PROLOGUE_**

_

* * *

_

Langit gelap, derail air hujan terus memenuhi setiap sudut kota ini. Kilatan petir dan Guntur mengalun memecah keheningan malam. Alam menagis, ya alam bagai menangis. Menangis mengikuti sang iblis kegelapan yang tengah berduka. Rambut berwarna raven itu terjatuh lemas menutupi sebagian wajahnya, iris mata bagai Onyx yang gelap bagai malam itu tampak dibanjiri air mata yang jatuh dan berbaur dengan air hujan diwajah putih pucatnya.

Tak ada isakan maupun suara tangisan yang keluar, dia menangis dalam diam.

Dipangkuannya kini tergeletak seorang gadis tak berdaya. Rambut pirang panjang yang mendekati emas itu tergerai basah oleh air hujan dan merahnya darah. Tubuh mungil itu dibalut baju putih berhiaskan warna orange dan noda darahnya sendiri, bagai malaikat yang bersimbah darah. Iris berwarna blue sky terlihat sendu dan kosong. Dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya cairan kental darah keluar dengan mulus dan perlahan hilang tersapu oleh darah. Mata biru langit itu memandang sendu kearah mata onyx diatasnya. Tangan mungilnya ia arahkan keatas, mencoba menggapai pipi sang pujaan hati.

Wajah putih pucat yang disentuhnya perlahan menutup kedua belah matanya seiring sampainya sentuhan hangat dipipi dinginnya, merasakan sentuhan hangat tangan sang kekasih.

"….Mas-ter…." Panggil sang gadis lirih. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Master' itu menundukan kepalanya agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata: "Sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Master', Naru-koi" Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan gadis yang ia panggil Naru-koi atau yang sebenarnya bernama Naruko itu dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia, hawa dingin disekitarnya tak ia rasakan. Entah itu karena kehangatan yang diberiakan kekasihnya ataupun karena ia sudah benar-benar tidak dapat ia rasakan lagi. "Sa….suke" Panggilnya pelan dan senyum tuluspun ia berikan.

"Ya, Naru-koi..." Ucapnya tersenyum. "Ada apa?" Sambungnya dan lebih mendekatkan telinganya lagi agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

Bibir mungil yang pucat itu kembali terbuka, mencoba mengatakan kalimat yang ingin disampaikannya pada kekasihnya yang bernama Sasuke dan mungkin akan menjadi kalimat terakhirnya, who know?

"Sa-suke… 'Suke" Panggil Naruko lirih. "A-aku.. apa… ahhh 'kan mathhi…?" Tanyanya terbatah. Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulanya lebih erat, tak ingin melepaskan sang pujaan hati walau ia juga tahu bahwa mungkin saja umur Naruko tak lama lagi.

" 'Suke…a -" Ucapan Naruko terpotong oleh Sasuke. "Shhhhhh… diamlah Naruko" Naruko kaget, karena Sasuke memanggilnya Naruko dan bukan Naru-koi dan biasanya jika ia memanggilnya begitu tandanya ia sedang marah. "…Kau pasti baik-baik saja. Simpanlah tenagamu dan diamlah" Pinta Sasuke, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Naruko tak menyahut lagi.

Sejenak keheningan melanda, tak ada yang berucap hanya lantunan nada badai dari alam yang mengisi. Keduanya mencoba menghayati kehadiran satu sama lain dalam cinta dan rengkuhan hangat—walau tak terasa. Terus seperti itu hingga Naruko membuka suaranya lagi.

"Sasu… ke?" Panggilnya.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke tanpa membuka metenya, masih menciba menikmati suasana hangat yang ada.

"Apa…aku… tak dapat… bersana dengan—mu lagi, 'Suke?"Tanya-nya lirih. "Tidak, Naru-koi… kita akan selalu bersama selamanya!" Jawab Sasuke

"Ho-Hontouni?" Tanya Naruko lagi

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Sasuke menyakinkan, dan dengan perlahan mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Sasuke dengan lembut mengecup dan sedikit menekan bibir Naruko lembut. "Itu sudah pasti, Naru…" Sambungnya menegaskan setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Ya, Sasuke… aku percaya.. itu…" Ucap Naruko sambil memberikan senyum tulus dan terindah yang ia miliki. "Sasuke….. aku—"

Sebuah bunyi gemuruh dan kilatan petir mengiringi hembusan nafas terakhir seorang hawa, serta meredam teriakkan pilu sang pangeran vampire.

_"—Aku mencintaimu…. Sasu…"_

* * *

"Sasuke" Terngiang terus panggilan itu dikepala Sasuke.

"Naruko…" Lirihnya. Selama beberapa menit ia terdiam. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat semua kenangan yang telah ia lalui bersama exHunter yang menjadi kekasihnya, Naruko.

Perlahan mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang orb onyx yang gelap dan perlahan berubah menjadi crimson dengan 3 tanda mirip koma di seputar pupilnya. Belahan bibirnya terbuka, memamerkan sepasang taring putih nun tajam dari dalamnya.

"Aku akan selalu menunggu dirimu, Naruko!" ujarnya setengah berbisik. Perlahan ia berbalik setelah menaruh sebuket maar merah didepan sebuah batu nisan dan pergi menjauh sembari membawa setangkai yang ia ambil dari buket itu.

"…Selalu akan menunggu…" Tangan kanannya terbuka keudara dan menerbangkan helaian kelopak bunga mawar yang telah ia pisahkan dari tangkainya tadi.

Ia terus berjalan sambil menatap kosong. Angin menerbangkan halaian itu membuatnya terbang kesegala arah.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan menunggu, akan menunggu" Kakinya terus melangkah meninggalkan nisan di belakangnya yang berhiaskan kelopak bunga yang berhamburan. Dan dalam sekejap ia menghilang.

* * *

_'Sasuke…_

_Apa kau tahu arti kata lawan?_

_Apa kau tahu arti kata kawan?_

_Apa kau tahu arti kata benci?_

_Apa kau tahu arti kata cinta?_

_… Dan apa kau tahu arti kata matu juga hidup?...'_

_'Apa kau tahu Sasuke…?_

_Kau adalah lawan serta kawan ku_

_Kau adalah orang yang kubenci sekaligus kucintai_

_… Dan jika kematian menjemputku…_

_Kehidupan yang baru pasti akan mempertemukan kita kembali_

_Apa kau percaya itu…_

_Sasuke?'_

_

* * *

_

**-{(Black Chain)}-**

"Ngh…." Keluh seseorang yang tengah meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Menolak seseorang yang tengah berusaha membangunkannya.

"Hei, Ayo bangun! Sudah pagi, sudah saatnya kau pergi sekolah!" Ujar sosok yang tengah berusaha sangat keras membangunkan sang putrid tidur, tidak! Salah! Maksudnya pangeran tidur yang kini menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam selimut tebal.

"Nnng… 5 menit lagi Iruka-san~~~~" Pinta sosok itu masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

"AYO BANGUN NARUTOOOOOOOO!" Teriak seorang pria yang memecah keheningan pagi di kota yang damai ini.

**- ( TO BE CONTINUE )-**

**

* * *

**

NYA-HA akhirnya selesai (^^")

waaaaaah angst banget ea?

_berikut sedikit penjelasan:_

- Naruko: nah, Naruko ini adalah Naruto versi cewek ^^. disini saiia ngebuat dia sebagai kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya ^^

- Sasuke: nah, saiia dah pikir-pikir bagusnya ini dijadiin Vamfic ajh. so, Sasu disini adalah makhluk immortal a.k.a makhluk yang hudup abadi yaitu vampire ^^

sekian.

**OKEH, RnR(Coment) pleaseeeeeee! ^^**


	2. Act: 01 CONFIDENCE

#plaaak

Saiia kembali lagi ^o^" maaf ya, lama menunggu! (Readers: *twitch*)

errrrr... ano... eto... sebenarnya Icky mau update hari Rabu yang lalu, tapi gak jadi terus rencananya mau update hari jum'at eh gak jadi juga terus, terus-#plaaak (==)

Gomennasai TT^TT;

terus, makasih ya yang udah review ^^... Icky terharu sama review kalian semua, finally this is the new chapter

**ENJOY IT! ^^**

* * *

**Black Chain**

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**Rated:**_ K-T, and M for GORE n semi Lime-Lemon_

**_Genre_**_: Mystery, Tragedy, Romance, Supranatural, Drama, Humor, Angst, Action  
_

**Warning:**_ Semi AU, OOC ness, Sho-ai (BL), YAOI, maybe Mr and Miss Typo, semi Lime-Lemon blah blah blah…. #bow_

**Pairing:**_ SasuNaru, Slight NejiGaa_

**Summary:**_ "Naruto Uzumaki….. Namikaze…." Desis Gaara lagi. "Keluarga Namikaze!" sambungnya. Mengerti maksud sang tuan muda, Neji kembali menyetir. "Apa perintah anda, Young Master?"_

_

* * *

_

Rembulan bersinar terang, ditemani ribuan bintang disekelilingnya. Angin malam berhembus lembut, mendesirkan irama sunyi-senyap. Ribuan lampu menerangi jalanan dan sudut kota, bagai berlomba dengan ribuan bintang menghiasi malam gelap. Lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor terus memenuhi jalanan kota tak memperdulikan rengkuhan sang kegelapan.

Ditengah kegelapan yang menyelimuti, tak ada yang menyadari tengah berlangsungnya sebuah pertarungan sengit. Senjata-senjata saling beradu, menibulkan bunyi lentingan senjata yang mengalun indah.

Melompat kesana-kemari, berpindah dari satu atap ke atap lain. Pukulan, hantaman dan tendangan terus dilakukan dalam upaya menyerang sekaligus bertahan dari serangan lawan masing-masing.

Salah seorang dari mereka melompat dan mendarat tepat di ujung tiang atap sebuah gedung. "Che… menyebalkan" Dengusnya kesal.

Perlahan arakan awan menjauhi rembulan, meloloskan sinar keemasannya menerobos masuk menyinari apa yang ada di bawahnya. Terlihat helaian rambut merah yang melambai tertiup angin, memperlihatkan dengan jelas sebuah tatto kanji 'Ai'. Sorot mata tajam dengan iris hijau emerald terpantul sinar bulan terlihat begitu mempesona.

Pandangannya lurus kedepan, menatap rekannya yang tengah bertarung dengan 2 orang lain yang menjadi lawan mereka. Perlahan, tangannya ia arahkan menggapai kancing kerah tinggi dilehernya. Menyingkap kelaian kain yang menutupi bagian lehernya, sedikit menarik nafas, lalu meneguhkan hatinya.

**"NEJI, DRINK MY BLOOD!"**

**"Yes, Young Master!"**

**

* * *

**

**_Act: #01. CONFIDENCE_**

**_

* * *

_**

Embun pagi melebur, kehangatan mentari pagi mulai menyeruak. Di sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya Eropa, tepatnya di salah satu kamar lantai dua. Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah memanjakan dirinya menghirup segarnya udara pagi.

Rambut blond-nya melambai-lambai mengikuti hembusan angin yang lembut. Kelopak mata kecoklatannya terpejam untuk merasakan lembutnya sentuhan alam. Senyum merekah di wajahnya yang berhiaskan 3 pasang goresan di pipi kiri-kanannya.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris mata blue sky yang mempesona dengan terpantulnya sinar keemasan sang surya. Didalam belahan iris mata itu terpancar dengan jelas semangat yang membara.

"Yosh! Aku akan berusaha!"

#

Di sebuah gedung sekolah, terlihat kerumunan siswa-siwi yang berdatangan. Sekolah yang bernama _'Konoha Specialized School'_ ini terlihat begitu mewah dengan 5 gedung utama yang berarsitektur khas European Classic dan bentangan halaman yang luas.

Seperti namanya, Konoha Specialized School (KSS) adalah sekolah khusus yang masing-masing gedung utamanya memiliki tingkatan sendiri-sendiri. Dengan demikian, setiap gedung utama mempunyai gerbang masing-masing agar tidak sulit mengaturnya.

Di depan gerbang gedung C (setingkat SMA) terlihat seorang pemuda berambut blond bary saja tiba. Sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang yang ia temui dan sebaliknya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman lebar yang selalu menghiasi wajah tan manisnya.

*_Naruto Uzumaik, 16 tahun. Pelajar tingkat 11 KSS (2 SMA)_

* * *

-{(Black Chain)}-

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Naruto saat tiba di kelasnya.

"Ohayou Naruto!" Balas 2 orang bersamaa sambil menghampiri Naruto. Pemuda yang satu memiliki rambut brunette dengan sepasang tattoo segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, dan yang satu lagi berambut merah bata dengan sebuah tatto kanji 'Ai' di dahi kirinya. (entah mengapa kedua orang ini sama-sama memiliki tattoo, padahal termasuk orang baik-baik(?))

"Ya, Kiba-kun, Gaara-kun!"

_*Kiba Inuzuka, 16 tahun. pelajar tingkat 11 KSS, sahabat Naruto_

_*Gaara Sabaku, 15 tahun. pelajar tingkat 11 KSS (loncat kelas), sama seperti Kiba—sahabat Naruto._

Narutopun berjalan ke bangkunya dan diikuti kedua sahabatnya. "Ng? Gaara, kenapa dengan lehermu ?" Tanya Naruto kikuk setelah melihat sebuah perban tepasang rapih di leher Gaara. Kibapun jadi ikut-ikutan mendelik kearah Gaara.

"Ah, ang… ano… se-semalam aku terjatuh dari kursi!" Bohongnya gagap.

"Ooooooh…." Naruto dan Kiba hanya ber-oh ria. Gaara sweatdrop dan akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

_'Hampir saja….'_

#

Di sebuah tempat, di atap gedung di tengah kota. Seorang pria tengah berdiri menghadap matahari. Wajah putih porselennya terbingkai rapih oleh rambut raven gelap.

Tubuh atletis-nya dibalut kaos berleher tinggi dan jubah panjang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Kedua belah matanya terbuka, memamerkan sepasang orb hitam kelam bagai langit malam, sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya, namun disitulah keindahannya,

Jubah yang dikenakannya melambai bagai menarikan tarian yang dilantunkan angin.

"….Naru—"

* * *

CKIIIIIT

"Ugh…" Erang Naruto pelan. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Apa in….? Seperti… ada yang me—manggilku?.. uukh?" Ujarnya berbisik, tak mau mengacaukan pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung. Gaara yang berada di sambaing Naruto mengernyitkan dahi karena tak sengaja mendengar erangan Naruto.

"Naruto? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Garaa khawatir.

"…."

Tak juga mendapat jawaban, Gaara berinisiatif menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Mata Gaara membulat, ketika melihat tubuh Naruto limbung kearahnya. Untung saja Gaara dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto, kalai tidak maka tubuh Naruto akan langsung mencium lantai kelas yang dingin dan juga keras.

"Na—Naruto!" Pekik Gaara.

#

Senja menjelang, jauh di ufuk timur langit mulai memerah menggantikan warna biru cerah. Dentangan jam mengalun memenuhi sudut gedung yang tak berpenghuni.

Sepasang kelopak mata tan terbuka, menampilkan sepasang ord biru shappire yang terbias warna orange langit diluar sana. Mengerjap-ngerjap dan akhirnya terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Dimana in—uukh!" Erang Naruto saat dengan spontan bangun terduduk dan mengakibatkan kepalanya sakit seketika.

"Na-Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Kiba kaget. Dia lalu membantu Naruto untuk berbaring kembali. "Kau membuat kamikhawatir, Naruto!" Ucap Gaara.

"Eh? A—apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Gaara dan kiba menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau tadi pingsan tahu!" Ujar Kiba diiringi jitakan yang mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Ouch!"

"Huh, mana kau tidurnya lama banget lagi!" Sambung Kiba. "Eeeh? Tidur? Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya Naruto panic sendiri.

"Lebih dari 5 jam, Naruto!" Jawab Gaara enteng. Naruto sweatdrop.

Merekapun pulang, mengingat hari mulai gelap. Kiba pulang bersaa Shikamaru yang kebetulan baru selesai rapat OSIS. Gaara dijemput oleh butler-nya dan Naruto yang memilih pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya Gaara telah menawarkan (baca: memaksa) Naruto agar ia mengantarnya, namun yah begitulah Naruto—dia menolaknya dengan sangat halus, sehingga Gaarpun menyerah dibuatnya.

"Sampai jumpa Gaara!" Ucap Naruto ketika Gaara telah masuk kedalam mobil pribadinya. Gaara hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. And finally, Gaara melesat menembus ramainya jalanan kota dengan mobil mewahnya.

'Huuuft, hari ini aku kenapa ya?' Batin Naruto sambil memegangi jidatnya.

**Sraaaaaaak.**

Bagai angin, tiba-tiba ada seseorang dibelakang Naruto dan… Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

**"Okaeri, Naru-koi"**

* * *

Mobil mewah berflat hitam dengan mulus melewati mobil-mobil lain terlihat ada seorang tuan muda dan butler-nya yang menjadi sopir. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan antara mereka. Hening…

"Hei, Neji!" Panggil sang tuan muda a.k.a Gaara Sabaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. "Ya, tuan muda?" Balas sang butler a.k.a Neji.

Gaara menghela nafas berat. "Hhhh… Naruto…" Desis Gaara. Neji mengernyitkan alis tanda tak mengerti. "Maksud anda?"

"Naruto Uzumaki….. Namikaze…." Desis Gaara lagi. "…Keluarga Namikaze.." sambungnya. Mengerti maksud sang tuan muda, Neji kembali menyetir. "Apa perintah anda, Young Master?"

"Lindungi—"

#

Di pinggir hutan nun jauh dari kota terlihat sebuah mansion tua yang lumayan besar. Kaki mungil Gaara menampak dari semak-semak menuju mansion itu. Cahaya temaram megeliligi mansion tersebut mengingat hanya ada 4 lampu yang menerangi mansion itu dalam gelapnya malam.

Tak sampai 7 meter dari mansion itu, Gaara telah dicegat oleh 4 orang berjubah merah gelap. Merasakan adanya bahaya, Neji—sang butler langsung mengambil posisi melindungi majikannya. Hening melanda sampai…

**SRAAAAT.**

Sebuah serangan dilancarkan oleh pihak musuh—orang-orang berjubah merah. Tetes-tetes darah mengucur, namun bukan berasal dai neji maupun Gaara, melinkan dari orang yang menyerang mereka.

"Neji—" Mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang majikan, Neji langsung maju menyerang. Denan serangan cepat Neji brhasil menaklukan 3 dari mereka dengan menahan laju cakra dengan pukulan-pukulannya dan hei! Pertarungan ini terlihat seperti main-main terbukti dengan Neji hanya membuat mereka kehilangan kesadaran (baca: pingsan) saja dan tak membunuh meraka, dia dapat melakukan semua itu dengan mudah jikalau ia mau.

Namun, tidak dengan orang yang terakhir. Dia mampu mengindari serangan-serangan Neji. "Khu khu khu… kau masih tak berubah ne, Neji-kun~~~" Terdengar dari suaranya orang ini adalah seorang perempuan. Neji hanya menyeringai

"Ne, Neji-kun… ada apa? Hnn… kalau begitu biarkan aku bermain-main sebentar ya?" Ucapnya centil dan bergaya sok bosan. "Jurus—EH?" Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah serangan diam-diam berhasil mengenainya.

Terlihat sebuah samurai berhasil menembus perut dan jubahnya. Darah terus bercucuran, butuh beberapa saat untuk wanita misterius itu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Agh—ah…AH—" Pekik wanita itu.

Dia mencoba meronta, namun semakin ia meronta maka semakin sakit yang ia rasakan. "—! APA YANG—AAAAAAAAAAAAKH" Histerisnya semakin menjadi tak kala sang pemilik pedang memutar-mutar ganggang pedang itu.

"AAAAAAAGH! YOU BASTARD, GAARA! AAAAAAAKH"

"Hhhhh….sudah cukup bermainnya!" Ucap Gaara santai sambil mendelik tajam kearah wanita yang kini tengah memekik tajam. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan The Queen—Hokage-sama" Sambungnya.

**BRUUUUUK**

Akhirnya Gaara melepaskan tusukan pedangnya dan sang wanita misterius terjatuh di tanah. Gaara menjilat sedikit darah yang tertinggal di pedangnya, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang lain serta membersihkan ciprataa-cipratan di tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia melempar pedang itu pada butlernya dan sukses masuk kedalam sarung pedang yang berada di tangan Neji.

"Hokage-sama" Ucapnya, tak lama kemudian dari balik pohon muncullah seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan dada wow dan beberapa orang lain yang memakai jubah sama seperti orang-orang tadi.

"Wah… wah… wah… lama tak bertemu ya? Earl Sabaku? Ah, salah! Kazekage-sama?" Ucapnya. Gaara hanya menanggapi dengan 'Hn' saja.

Orang yang dipanggil Hokage-sama a.k.a Tsunade melirik kearah seseorang yang tergeletak bersimbah darah tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, sudah cukup, Ino"

Tubuh yang tadinya tak bergerak, tiba-tiba mulai bergerak bangun dengan perlahan diikuti dengan 3 orang lain yang pingsan tadi. Terlihat tudung jubah wanita itu tersingkap, memperlihatkan helaian rambut pirang bening dan memperlihatkan sepasang iris mata biru laut yang jernih—wanita yang cantik. "Wah wah… padahal aku masih ingin bermain-main, dasar! Gaara-kun jahat!" Keluhnya dengan wajah innocent dan… terlihat manis.

"Dasar!" Ucap seorang wanita yang entah sejak kapan berada tepat dibelakang wanita bernama Ino. Wanita berambut pink alami dengan orb hijau tosca itu terlihat marah dengan aura-aura hitam sebagai background dibelakangnya.

**"Mati saja kau—"**

* * *

**_ (TO BE CONTINUE)_**

* * *

OKAY, Chapter 1 sudah selesai ^^

bagaimana? Bloody-nya udah lumayan belum? belum ya?

apa ini masih belum masuk rated M, eh? ==a

entahlah, Icky sengaja naruh fic ini di rated M untuk jaga-jaga ==. walau dibilang 'semi lime-lemon' tapi kalau ada yang minta mungkin akan Icky pikirkan ^^"

**Review's reply:**

_#To: Chary Ai TemeDobe_

maaf terlambat update ==a. terus untuk adegan Sasu minum darah Naru itu udah disiapin kuk! tapi ada waktunya tersendiri ^^sabar ea? ^^" #plaaak

thx udah review ^_^

_#To: Vipris_

bachae? apa itu? 0,0 maklum, saiia masih baru _" dan aduuuuh, saiia dipanggil senpai! saiia masih senior lho! makasih udah review!

_#To: tsukiyomi hikari_

salam kenal, eh? begitu ea? iya Naruto yang jadi main-nya kok! , makasih! ^^"

_#To: Ina-san_

waaaaaakh... iya iya maaf! ,". makasih ^^

_#To: Micon_

makasih review-nya ^^

_#To: L-d'7th-angel_

iya ^^ Sasu emang cocok jadi vampire ^^". shakyuu

_#To: The tomatoramen_

Antagonis? ==a.. sebenarnya sich protagonis, tp kalao maksud anda kejam or sadis or apa lah mungkin emang iya ^^a terima kasih ^^

_#To: Tsuki-haku_

waaaaaah... == bukan, anda salah! ^^" thx ^^

_#To: Michi_

waduuuh, maaf lama apdet 3 *crying* maaf! ==a. makasih udah review ^^

_#To: HaikuReSanovA_

heheheh udah apdet nih! terima kasih banyak! ^^

* * *

okeh, apa fic ini masih patut untuk dilanjutkan? itu terserah kalian semua ^^! maaf kalau memang masih typo ^^"

**baiklah, SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** ^^


	3. Act: 02 Nightmare

YOOOOOOOOOO! Author kembali setelah lama ngabur dan tak memberi pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu hiks! *dipelotonin rame-rame*

I'm so sorry, coz' Icky bener-bener gak punya waktu buat nulis fict! Cuman dapet waktu luang sekali buat nyapa para readers di fandom Harry Potter, sekaliiiiiiiiii doank! *plak* And berhubung di sekolah Icky udah mulai ujian praktek, Icky bakal hiatus lagi nih! Nanti deh klo ada liburan lagi, Icky bakal nyoba nulis fict deh ehehehe *BUAGH*

Fuuuuh! Gak nyangka ternyata nih fict masih dinanti kehadirannya! Icky bener-benr minta maaf!

Masih ingat dengan cerita ini? Semoga masih ya? Well, gaya bahasa Icky berubah lagi! Mungkin bakal nyosor ke poetry or…. I don`t knew too!

So, daripada kebanyakan curcol mending langsung aja yuk pantengin ceritanya! Kekekeke

HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!

ENJOY IT! ^^

_A Naruto FanFiction_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Genre: Mistery

oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo

oO~oOo~Oo

_**Black Chain**_

oO~oOo~Oo

oO~OoOoO~oOo~OoOoO~Oo

Terpekur, tersendiri dalam gelap. Bagaikan tak ada setitikpun bayang cahaya yang menyentuh retina. Muram, kelam, gelap…. Tenggelam sunyi dalam sudut kegelapan immortal. Hingga ia datang, berikan sejuta kilau cahaya padanya. Terangi jalan setapaknya yang dipenuhi bercak kegelapan yg tertoreh sepanjang kisah hidupnya yang kelam dengan sejuta kehangatan dan kemilau cahaya yang beragam, singkirkan seluruh kegelapan hingga sudut terdalam.

Kilau helai emasnya bagai mentari, kerlip matanya seindah shappire, senyumnya menawan hati dengan buai kehangatan yang berjuta, menginduksi hati yang beku bagai es abadi hingga mencair bahkan menguap.

Tak terbayang jika anugerah itu suatu saat kan lenyap….

#

"Siapa di sana?" helai rambut emas yang berkilau, gembaran semu dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan, menutupi sebagian besar penglihatan dengan baur warna putih yang membutakan retina. Terlihat senyum tulus Nampak di wajah yang tersembunyi itu.

Sebuah siluet lain nampak termenung, sekilas warna yang nampak adalah hitam kelam dengan aura yang mencekam. Sangat kontras, gelap dan terang, kegelapan dan cahaya, dingin dan hangat, namun serasi jika bersanding.

"Hei… matamu indah," Ujar suara yang halus nian. Tangan mungil yang nampak lembut terulur. "Siapa namamu?"

Sang pemilik langit kelam nampak terpekur, getaran halus menyapa dadanya kala ia mendapati sebuah senyum lebar nun tulus terpahat manis di wajah yang berhiaskan kepingan samudera itu. Tersentak, ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedetik kemudian ia memberikan senyum tipis yang tak namapak namun dapat melambungkan angan. "Namaku—"

.

#

.

* * *

**Act: #02. Nightmare**

_Navi Blue_ © 2011

**

* * *

**

#

Sepasang kelopak mata terbuka lebar—terbelakak, kontan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang silau tertimpa cahaya mentari pagi, sukses mengirimkan getaran kejut yang berasal dari retina matanya yang mendapat rangsangan tiba-tiba dan berujung pada saraf motorik otaknya yang berdenyut sakit. "Ugh!".

Ia lalu bangun terdukuk, dicobanya mengendalikan nafasnya yang tersengal, menenangkan adrenalin yang berpacu cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar tanda terserang kepanikan mendalam. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya.

Dirasa sudah cukup, ia menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling, mencoba mengenali tempat di mana ia berada kini.

Mengernyitkan dahi, ia kenal betul tempat ini. Tempat yang selalu menjadi persinggahannya kala ia menjemput mimpi dalam kelamnya malam, dan tempat di man ia termenung menatap birunya langit yang serwarna kepingan matnaya, namun di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, entah kenapa bagai ada yang menyerukan dengan keras jikalau ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Otaknya mulai memutar memori ke belakang, mencari titik terang apa yang sekiranya mengganjal hatinya, dan bingo!, ia tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang ia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah kemarin. Ia terus mencopa mengorek informasi dalam saraf abu-abu otaknya, bagaikan seorang detektif yang tengah menginterogasi tersangka pelaku criminal berat yang sangat sulit, mengingat betapa cerdiknya tersangka itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" seru sebuah suara yang langsung dapat melahap seluruh perhatian makhluk berambut _blond_ itu, menginterupsi kegiatan otaknya yang dapat membuat kepalanya berasap mengingat ia tak pernah memfungsikan otaknya sekeras itu.

"I-Iruka-san?" gusarnya, ditatapnya pria berambut brunette yang melangkah mendekatinya sembari membawa serta sebuah nampan yang dapat dipastikan berisi sarapan untuknya—Naruto.

Pria yang bernama Iruka itu kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyodorkan nampan yang dibawanya pada Naruro. "Makanlah, kau pasti lapar, semalam kau sama sekali belum makan," ujarnya dengan sejuta aura kelembutan yang menguar dari tubuhnya, menghilangkan kesan suram pada goresan yang terpeta si wajahnya. Ia tersenuym lembut.

Naruto menerima nampan itu dengan senag hati, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan figur orang tua yang tak pernah ia rengkuh sebab keduanya telah tiada sejak ia masih kecil. Sangat nyaman berada di dekat pria ini, siapapun pasti setuju dengan itu.

Kembali mendapati pemikiran awalnya, Naruto mencoba bertanya. "Oji-san, ano…. Apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin sore? Aku… tak mengingat apapun setelah sepulang sekolah kemarin," tanyanya ragu dengan analisisnya yang biasanya memang salah itu.

Wajah Iruka yang tadinya penuh kelembutan itu mulai menghilang berganti dengan wajah yang—entah—panik atau gusar.

.

#

.

Jauh dari keramaian kota, di tepi sungai yang terlindungi dalam rimbunnya pepohonan hutan, berdiri kokoh sebuah manor house classic yang menawan, Nampak begitu mewah dan indah. Dinding-dinding batu yang bagai berasal dari abad pertengahan dan ukiran-ukiran cantik bak kastil kuno yang berarsiterktur luar biasa mengagumkan menghiasi seluruh mansion itu.

Terlihat di sana, sebuah mobil limousine hitam tengah melaju pelan keluar dari parkiran mensiaon megah itu. Saat ia tiba di depan gerbang, secara otomatis gerbang raksasa itu terbuka dan memberi akses pada mobil mewah itu untuk pergi meninggalkan _manor house_ itu. Dengan lihainya, mobil itu melaju menembus hingar-bingar kota yang disesaki warga sipil.

#

Jauh dalam _Forest_ yang mencekam, sebuah limousine hitam dengan mudahnya menemukan jalur perlintasan yang muat untuk dilalui tanpa harus meninggalkan mobil itu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tak butuh waktu lama, di seberang sana telah terlihat sebuah bangunan kastil tua yang telah termakan usia namun masih tetap berdiri kokoh diantara rimbunnya pohon yang menjulang tinggi, mencakar langit.

Setelah sukses dengan sempurna memarkirkan mobil mewah hitam di halaman kastil tua itu, sepasang kaki jenjang menampaknya dirinya kala pintu limousine itu terbuka. Terlihatlah sosok tuan muda yang mengenakan stelan jas resmi berwarna coklat maron yang sangat serasi berpadu dengan helai rambut merah batanya. Perlahan, kaki-kaki itu melangkah dengan pasti kearah kastil tersebut, diiringin langkah sepasang kaki jenjang yang lain.

Pintu kokoh kastil itu perlahan terbuka, memberi izin pada kedua orang itu tuk menyapa ruangan di dalam kastil tua itu.

Hanya gelap yang menyapa pandangan kala menapakkan kaki di sepanjang lorong masuk kastil itu, namun tak lama, sebab detik berikutnya, sejuta lampu minyak menyala dengan terang di sepanjang dinding koridor tersebut.

Tak lama, sampailah ia di sebuah hall besar yang beralaskan lantai keramik berwarna hitam-putih bagai bidak catur dan dengan ornament khas pada akhir abad ke 18. Memberi kesan khusu pada masa-masa Yunani kuno sebelum masehi dan bagai hall pertemuan para petinggi mesir di hadapan Pharaoh.

Di sana telah hadir beberapa orang yang nampak telah menunggu hadirnya kedua sosok itu. Salah satunya adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang bening dan mata yang berkilat bagai ruby yang tengah duduk di singgahsana mewah di tengah ruangan.

"Selamat datang, Kazekage-sama," sapa wanita itu ternyenyum menggoda. Mata elangnya menatap lurus pada pata zambrut tak beremosi itu. "Sudah lama sekali kau tidak datang kemari, bukan begitu, Hyuuga?" ujarnya sembari melirik sesosok pemuda perambut panjang di belakang pemuda yang ia panggil 'Kazekage-sama' itu meminta persetujuan, dan sang 'Hyuuga' hanya tersenyum sopan menyikapinya.

Lalu wanita itu melambaikan tangannya ke atas dan dari bawah lantai muncullah meja panjang yang berarsitektur kuno beserta sebuah kursi. Tanpa diarahkan lagi, pemuda red-head itu langsung menundukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan wanita tersebut.

"Nah, kurasa… tak perlu kukatakan lagi kau pasti tahu apa agenda pertemuan kita kali ini, bukan begitu, Sabaku-san?" ujar wanita itu menyeringai, namun terasa kalau ia tengah serius. Sabaku atau lebih tepatnya Sabaku no Gaara itu hanya mengagguk kecil. "Tentu saja, Tsunade baa-san,"

Empat persimpangan urat vena mencuat di pelipis wanita berparas cantik itu. "Hooo… ternyata panggilan itu juga digunakan di sini ya?" kekehnya kesal. Gaara menyeringai.

"Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Bagi aku dan Naruto, itu adalah panggilan khusus bagi Kepala Sekola _Konoha Specialized School Academny_, Tsunade Obaa-san yang tercinta" ujar Gaara terkekeh pelan, tak ayal membuat wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu menggeram dan menanahan amarah yang memuncak.

"Kh! Terserah kau saja!" sewotnya tak acuh, lalu mengerling ke samping. "Sakura! Bawakan aku Blood Tablet-nya," katanya pada seorang gadis berambut pink alami yang cantik yang langsung dengan senang hati menuruti perintahnya. "Oh, iya! Sekalian dengan sakenya, ya!" serunya pada bayangan Sakura yang mulai menghilang. Di hadapannya Gaara dan beberapa err… servant—mungkin , yang lain hanya menatap kelakuannya yang… seenaknya atau kurang ajar?,

Setelahnya ia kembali menatap lurus kepada Gaara. "Nah, nak Sabaku, tampaknya 'mereka' telah mulai bergerak,"

"Ya…. Aku tahu…" desis Gaara.

"lalu bagaimana dengan bocah Uzumaki itu?" ujar Tsunade menatap tajam sembari menautkan jemari tangannya. "Apa… _The Half-Blood Prince_ telah bertemu dengannya?" tambahnya. Saat itu kepingan rubynya mendapati ekspresi wajah Gaara yang memucat, panic.

"tampaknya…. Memang sudah," ujarnya sembari mengembuskan nafas panjang. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya, menoleh pada gambaran-gambaran pada dinding yang berada di sebelah kanannya, tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Memang sudah saatnya untuh takdir terpenuhi, telah seabad ia menunggu datangnya hari dimana ia dapat memenuhi takdirnya bersama 'dia',"

"Dan parahnya lagi, kami tak bisa menjangkau beliau," tambahnya dan kembali menatap sosok Gaara. Tsunade lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri lemari buku yang berada tak jauh darinya. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri setiap judul buku yang tertata rapi itu. "Hmf! Payah sekali nukan? Menemukan sosok iblis yang sejenis saja kami tak bisa

Ia kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula sembari membawa sebuah buku yang tepalnya kira-kira lima centi. "Walau… sebagian besar dari yang ada di sini hanyalah setengah vampire, namun seharusnya kami dapat mengetahui di mana gerangan sang pangeran berada kini. Terutama aku yang berdarah murni. Payah sekali ya?" ujarnya. Gaara tak berani berkata macam-macam saat ini.

Matanya lalu berubah merah menyala dan menatap nyalang pada Gaara.

* * *

'_Pepohonan melilitkan lengan mereka, memanjang ke langit._

_Dedaunan berkerumun menelan cahaya, menjadikan kegelapan hutan semakin kelam'_

_

* * *

_

Perlahan buku yang ada di pangkuannya melayang dan di sekelilingnya bagaikan ada fire action, Tsunade kembali bangkit berdiri.

* * *

'_Pemburu tak menyadarai sepasang mata dan taring para mekhluk buas yang bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan'_

_

* * *

_

"Sudah saatnya kubeberkan semunya kepadamu…. Gaara, dengarkanlah baik-baik…"

* * *

'_Ini adalah malam dimana pemburu diburu_

_Di sini adalah Konoha, The Dark Forest

* * *

_

Seharusnya kami sadari saat itu. Lawan yang sesungguhnya bagi kami bukanlah mereka yang menjadi umpan para penghuni kegelapan yang lapar. Tanpa sadar, kami telah mengambil spekulasi yang salah dengan membantai orang yang tak bersalah," mata merahnya menyiratkan penyesalan yang dalam.

"Karena itu kami pantas mati. Kami… telah dibutakan oleh hasutan iblis neraka yang tengah meraup keuntungan dari kedua belah pihak. Hanya 'beliau' yang meyakini dan dengan sepenuh hati melindungi yang tak bersalah. Hanya kami saja yang bodoh dan tak memepercayai beliau saat itu. Kami menentangnya, melawannya karena ia berpihak pada mangsa kami. Kami…. Sangat egois"

#

Pemakaman di tengah hutan… sesuatu yang menyeramkan kala kita menginjakkan kaki di wilayahnya. Gerbang tua dari baja hitam nampak tak berbentuk dimakan usia. Di dalam bangunan yang telah hampir roboh tersebut terlihatlah sesosok pemuda raven yang tengah meringkuk dalam gelap.

Ia memeluk dirinya seakan-akan ia tengah memeluk seseorang. Dihayatinya dalam-dalam, menikmati aroma yang tertinggal di sana. Jejak-jejak seorang yang ia kasihi yang sempat ia rengkuh walau hanya sesaat.

"Naru—I miss you…"

#

* * *

'…_Karena hari-hari itulah yang kuanggap nyata_

_Di suatu bagian hatiku…._

_Aku masih menyangkalnya_

_Aku tak ingin mempercayainya'

* * *

_

"Hai, Shikamaru~" Seru sebuah suara dan langsung mengalihkan perhatian seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir bernama Shikamaru ini.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda brunette tengah dating menghampirinya. "Hnn… Kiba, mendokusei," Ia menyeringai kala mendapati lawan bicaranya bermuka masam dengan jawabannya.

"Apaan sih!... aku 'kan hanya menyapamu," Sebalnya kesal. Lalu seekor kepala anjing putih mencuat dari belakang kepala Kiba. "Guk," sapanya pada pemuda nanas-mendokusei itu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?".

Shikamaru menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. 'Maksudku… jarang sekali kau mau pergi ke tempat yang ramai begini," ujar Kiba menjelaskan.

"Hanya cari angina saja…" jawab Shika tak acuh. Sejenak angina semilir menyapamereka berdu—err…. Bertiga yang tengah berada di taman kota itu.

"—aung… GUK!" tiba-tiba saja Akamaru—nama anjing peliharaan Kiba itu menyalak. "guk, guk!"

Kiba dan Shikamaru bingung dibuatnya. Sejenak Shikamaru menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Disekitar mereka kini taka da siapapun, lalu…

BRAAAAAAAAAK

"Uaaaaah! Apa itu tadi?"pekik Kiba gusar. Jikalau saja Shikamaru tak mendorongnya mungkin Kiba telah terkena serangan misterius itu dengan telak dan berakibat fatal melihat kerusakan yang dibuatnya.

Mata Shikamaru memandang tajam kearah semak-semak, merasakan adanya hawa mematikan dari sana. Shikamaru lalu meloncat sembari menggendong Kiba a la Bridal Style dan menjauhi serbuan sesosok hewan buas dari semak-semak itu.

Kiba hanya bisa tertegun dalam diam dan merasa tak percaya akan dirinya yang menyaksikan Shikamaru dapat dengan mudahnya melompat sangat tinggi. Lalu ia terkejut saat Shikamaru dengan gerakkan kilat mengambil sebuag Gun dari balik jaketnya dan menembakkan proyektil ke arah hewan buas itu.

#

Bunyi detik jam mendominasi seluruh suara dalam ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda berambut merah dan bertato kanji _Ai_ tengah terperangah tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja menyapa pendengarannya.

Kata demi kata yang tersusun menjadi kalimat bermakna berat dengan sejuta makna yang tersirat maupun jelas terungkap, benar-benar membuatnya harus menahan nafas. Ia belum pernah mendengar cerita itu. Cerita masa lalu _Sang Half-Blood Prince_ yang menyakitkan serta pembantaian mengerikan oleh kelompok yang menjadi rival abadi mereka.

"Keluarga Namikaze adalah sebuah keluarga yang memiliki kunci tersendiri yang menjadi incaran para Vampire Half-blood maupun bukan. Mereka satu-satunya manusia yang dapat mengendalikan vampire dalam kekuasaannya. Satu-satunya makhluk di bumi yang memiliki kekuatan terpendam yang dahsyat, menyimpan sejuta mistery akan hadirnya mereka di dunia ini…"

Ia bahkan sampai merinding mendengar untaian kata yang tercetus oleh Tsunade secara gamblang dan dapat mudah dicerna meski beberapa menggunakan kiasan yang bermakna mendalam.

Untaian kata indah yang menggambarkan begitulah egoisnya manusia yang mencari kenyataan, menjadi akhir dari cerita dongeng yang bahkan tak dapat dikatakan indah tuk menjdi nyata.

"Mustahil—"

* * *

**# (Skip for The Next Chapter)**

_"siapa sebenarnya kau… Shika—"_

_"Eh? Iruka-san… maksudnya?"_

_"Naru—to, ya?—I miss you, dear…"_

"... _Di suatu bagian hatiku… aku masih menyangkalnya… masih menganggap, hari-hari yang ingin kupercayai itulah yang nyata—..._"

_"Keturunan Namikaze terakhir yang masih hidup adalah…. Naruto—kini, saatnya takdir harus dipenuhi mereka berdua. Kami, para vampire hanya dapat menjaga agar semuanya terkendali dan pada saat The Black Chain benar-benar terkait sempurna, maka… saat itulah tanggungjawab kami akan lepas—hmf! Mungkin, satu-satunya keinginan kami para vampire setelah ikatan immortal lenyap adalah kematian…"_

_'Yah, terkecuali untuk makhluk nonmonster yang tetap akan terus abadi mengingat jika cahaya masih ada, mereka kan tetap terus ada juga… seperti saya, bukan begitu—Tuan Muda?... jadi… tak perlkhawatir, saya akan tetap terus mendampingi anda hingga ajal menjelang, bukan begitu—Young Master__?…. Tak perlu khawatir… meski pada akhirnya peperangan kan pecah dan taka da yang menang maupun kalah, saya akan setia di sisi tuan muda... Sabaku no Gaara—'_

**TBC…..**

Uooooooooooooooooo, makin gaje! Maaf! Ini…. Jadi diluar plot! Well, chap depan pasti ngikut alur lagi kok! Well, maafkan saiia yang dengan seenaknya mencomot beberapa patah kata dai AG! Hiks! Sumimasen ne~ OH! Great! Yaw!

maaf klo masih ada typo n belum bisa reply review! hontoni gomennasai, minna~~~~~ (_ _)"

**Special Thanks for all reviewer! ^^"**

**I'm so very happy! Thanks minna~~~~**

**See youuuuu**

**Mind to Review?  
**


End file.
